This invention relates to a juvenile seat, and particularly to a juvenile seat assembly having a chair that is mounted on a pair of front legs and a pair of back legs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a juvenile seat assembly having a plastic seat mounted on front and back legs.
Juvenile high chairs are widely accepted as necessary appliances for seating young children comfortably during a meal or other activity. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,936 to Haut et al.
According to the present invention, a juvenile seat assembly includes a frame, a plastic seat coupled to the frame, and a tray coupled to the seat. The frame includes front legs and back legs coupled to the seat to situate the seat in a predetermined position above a floor. The seat includes a footrest coupled to the front legs to block side-to-side movement of the seat on the front legs, while permitting front legs to be moved in a generally downward direction to remove front legs from the seat during transport of the juvenile seat assembly from one location to another, or to permit the seat to be used as a booster seat with or without the tray.
In preferred embodiments, the seat includes a seat bottom coupled to the footrest, a seat back extending upwardly from the seat bottom, rear-leg mounts coupled to the seat back, and elevated arms extending between the seat bottom and the seat back and defining front-leg mounts therein. In addition, the footrest includes opposite limbs extending from the seat bottom and a leg support extending between the limbs. The limbs include passageways that are in general alignment with the front-leg mounts and guides that extend into the passageways and define a channel. Each front-leg mount cooperates with one of the guides to couple the respective front leg to the seat. The rear-leg mounts couple the back legs to the seat.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.